Missing You
by Roman Tudor
Summary: Claire is gone on a mission for TerraSave. Piers has to come home to an empty apartment yet again and deal with loneliness. Something he isn't used to and never experienced before Claire. One-shot, pre-RE6 and of course, PiersxClaire 3 R&R?


A/N: I wrote this with FEELS EVERYWHERE MAN. It's a small one-shot that is based on a role play on tumblr (like my other stuff will prob be.) Claire is on a mission for TerraSave still and Piers, her fiance, misses her terribly. Read on please!

Disclaimer: Don't own Resident Evil or the characters, blah blah blah. You know the drill! If I owned them this would be canon!

The sound of a lock clicking out of place broke the silence of the apartment living room. Soon afterward the front door's knob turned and it opened revealing Piers. Winter had come around, hence why he was in a dark blue sweater under a coat and thick jeans tucked into his combat boots. Snow dusted the top of his spike-y, brunette hair and his shoulders. Quickly he ducked inside and pushed the door back shut; by reflex he began looking for Claire, half expecting her to be sitting on the couch surrounded by paperwork.

Then it hit him again, she was still gone on her mission. He'd hoped that maybe she would surprise him by getting home and waiting for him. But it didn't look that way. With a heavy sigh he shrugged his coat off his shoulders, leftover snow hitting the carpet, and put it on the coat rack near the door. After he had stepped out of his boots and put them away he paused to consider what now. If she were home he'd probably be sitting on the couch with her, interrupting whatever files she was reading, and ask her about her day before he'd tell her about his.

She wasn't though, and it filled him with loneliness. Something he hadn't felt before her, something he didn't notice. But her warm presence had changed that and since she was gone for a little while he felt more than sad. He rubbed a hand down his face _Come on, Nivans. You can last a little while longer. She'll be home soon, hopefully. _with that he decided he would go to their bedroom and get the files he had on the next mission. Review them and see if there was anything that he could see that might point to what the hell was going on.

He went down the hall and slipped inside the dark room, reaching over to flick on his light. Light enveloped the entire room, his light-grey hues flickering over to the file cabinet. His heart stopped. On top of it was his black leather jacket, the one he wore on their first 'date'. It was the same one he had slipped on her when he saw her shiver in the cold diner. The one he made her keep on while they walked through the park. The one she wore when she first kissed him in the bamboo path, that he'd let her keep without asking for it back.

"_Don't let me forget, because I will,"_

The sniper stood still for a moment, he'd forgotten that she had wanted to take it with her on her business for TerraSave, but she'd forgotten it on their bed. He didn't know it until he'd gotten back from dropping her off at the airport, both of them hadn't thought about it. They'd been in a rush because he'd made her almost late for the flight, making her stay in bed with him just a bit longer. He didn't regret it, and she didn't either because in the end they'd gotten a little more time together.

He'd put the jacket on top of that when he'd discovered she had forgot it, amused that she'd forgot about it for a second time. And had told her during their phone call that night, telling her he'd keep it safe for her until she got back. Sometimes he wondered, with no small amount of warmth, if she loved his jacket as much as she did her vests.

_Just go get the case files, Nivans. Bury yourself in work like you've been doing for the past couple of weeks since Claire left._

Going over to the file cabinet he ignored the jacket and pulled out the key for the metal cabinet. After he unlocked it he skimmed through the organized files and found the one marked **Edonia**, and plucked it out. Quickly standing up he went over to the bed and sat down on his side of the bed, settling back against the headboard as he opened the folder. He began rereading what he'd read a thousand times by now, what intel they had on the situation.

God Claire had certainly changed things. Because right now he couldn't concentrate on work. He'd been doing that all day, buried from head to toe in paperwork. Before Claire he had no problems concentrating on work, and was almost always submerged in it. But without her nearby at home he didn't have the peace of mind to do so. With her nearby, he felt like he could face whatever horrors were in the reports, whatever memories came to the surface of his own survival.

With a sigh he closed the folder and stood up, going over to put it back in its proper place. But he couldn't help but pause, eyes zeroed in on the leather. Not even really thinking about it he picked it up gingerly and retreated back to the bed. Sitting down on the edge of the end of the bed, he closed his eyes, buried his nose in it and inhaled. She used to say how she liked that it smelled like him. But now it didn't smell like him anymore. It smelled like her and it was something he indulged in.

Before he could launch into anymore beginnings of longing, he felt a tug on his pants. Opening his eyes he watched his kitten make his way up his pants leg and onto his thigh. With an adorable mewl it nudged his hand in what seemed an attempt to get affection. But he knew by now that Sniper was in tuned with his feelings. He was attempting to comfort his owner; it made him smile and use one hand to pet the kitten from head to tail. "You miss her too don't you?"

The answer was another mewl, but he knew that by the time Claire had to leave the two of them had also gotten close. The kitten would sometimes watch out for his other owner. The adorable ball of white and black burrowed against him, clearly wanting to nap. Piers chuckled and set the jacket on Claire's side of the bed before scooting back to lay down on his side. Sniper made himself comfortable against his owner and began getting some shut eye.

Another chuckle was the only other sound apart from the low purring coming from his feline companion. "Yeah… I think it's time for bed too." he certainly wasn't going to get any work done. He didn't want to either. He just wanted to sleep, maybe he could meet up with Claire in his dreams. With a heavy sigh he closed his eyes, facing Claire's side of the bed and wished that he could smell her so he could maybe convince his mind she was laying next to him like normal. Piers finally drifted to sleep, exhausted and feeling more down than ever before, and his heart full of longing for his red-headed Redfield.

A/N: R&R Plz? :3


End file.
